


It's calling me

by Scoby



Series: Reylo therapy [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Swan references, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Force Healing, Force Lightning, Grey Jedi, Hopeful Ending, Light and Dark Reys drinking, Love, Oral Sex, THIGH GRAB, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, goes pretty dark, graphic depiction of throwing up, rewrite of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Sections from TLJ and TROS with Black Swan vibes- - - - -“Too intense of a first lesson, huh? Drink this.”She hands her a bottle of pink shimmering liquid.“What is it?”“What do you think I’d make you drink? Poison? Come on, you're myself. Why would I try to poison you?”As Rey still hesitates, she brings the bottle closer, straight next to her hand and leans in, lips close to her ear as she whispers:“Live a little.”
Relationships: Dark Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Dark Rey
Series: Reylo therapy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It's calling me

The first lesson keeps Rey puzzled for the whole day. The opening of the cave under the island keeps making its way back to her mind. She works with it as her practice throughout the day. When it comes, she breathes deep and resists it.

When approaching her hut in the evening to get to sleep, she feels it again and stronger. And the source of it seems to have shifted inside her hut, like the opening to the cave she needs to resist would be right there in the middle of the floor, anticipating her.

When she opens the door, everything in the hut seems normal, though, apart from that she sees herself already inside. Or rather, somebody who looks exactly like her but is dressed in a long black dress and a black cape with the hood fallen down to her back. She half-sits, half-lays on her bunk, leaning on her elbow, bare feet exposed from under the black hem.

“Who are you?” Rey by the door asks.

“Don’t you recognize yourself?”

Rey on the bunk sits up, smiles and pats loudly the space freed next to her, encouraging the other one to sit down. She sits, trying to keep her distance, wondering if this is also something that she should resist.

“Why are you here?” she asks her black clad self.

“Same as you, figuring out my place in all of this. Any luck today?”

“I don’t know. Looks like just more questions. And now _you_ …”

“Too intense of a first lesson, huh? Drink this.”

She hands her a bottle of pink shimmering liquid.

“What is it?”

“What do you think I’d make you drink? Poison? Come on, you're myself. Why would I try to poison you?”

As Rey still hesitates, she brings the bottle closer, straight next to her hand and leans in, lips close to her ear as she whispers:

“Live a little.”

Rey takes the bottle and sips. The liquid is spicy and sweet. It burns her mouth and throat, but after she has swallowed, it does not take long before her surroundings start flashing in various colours and laughter bursts out from her chest.

They continue taking turns to sip. Words become difficult to form, so they only communicate in laughter and sounds, and towards the end of the bottle in touch. Rey forgets her intention to keep a distance when she wants to show the other one a tile that flashes between yellow and silver. She taps her shoulder and points at it. When she shakes her head and laughs, not seeing it the same way, Rey pulls her closer with her arm around her, positioning their heads right next to each other, ear to ear, so that she can show exactly the direction where to look to see the tile.

The dark Rey still laughs, not sure if she sees it the same way or not. But it does not matter to her. She turns her head and kisses her grey clad self.

The kiss brings up even more colours. It is like Rey can see them with her mouth. She lets her hands wander to her hair that feels so familiar from her own head. And she does not resist when she is kissing her deeper and deeper, then moving from her mouth down to her neck and chest and starting to undress her.

Once she has her naked, she traces her nose across her body, down her chest, between her breasts and over her belly. Rey’s skin sparks and whole body tenses, but she still does not resist, just feels when her leg is picked up and her own nose on the other person is tracing her skin again, up from the arc of the foot over the knee and the inner thigh, until her dark self grabs her knees to spread them on the bunk and presses a kiss straight on her pussy.

Rey feels like screaming of pleasure as her tongue swirls between her folds. A tiny corner of her mind is still conscious that Skywalker or the caretakers might hear, and she buries her head into a pillow and screams into it. And all the time the sensation between her legs is increasing and she cannot keep her body still. Eventually, she explodes together with the colours in the room.

In the morning, she wakes up feeling cold after falling asleep naked. Sitting up, she also notices the pounding headache. There is no trace of the other Rey, apart from an almost finished bottle of pink liquid. Glancing at the tiny window, she realises that the sun is already high and she is late from the next lesson. She staggers hastily into her clothes and rushes outside, trying to gather up all her power to focus, nudging the Force like asking It to be gentle on her today, as Skywalker most certainly will not.  
  


* * *

  
The devastated look and tears on Rey’s face are about to shatter Ben’s heart. Yes, he definitely feels Ben Solo’s heart inside his chest at the moment, though it has been a rare experience for many years already.

Rey has just described the line of her own beings extending to eternity behind and in front of her, every other one of them just like her, every other one dressed in black and casting a light-sucking shadow around her. She has told him exactly how that dark version of herself walked up to her behind a glassy rock, how she looked at herself in her eyes and how utterly alone it left her feeling.

Ben is very familiar with that feeling. In himself, loneliness does not hurt anymore. It is so ordinary. But it hurts to see it on her, when she is…

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

When she holds out her bare hand to him, Kylo Ren thinks he does not need it, that he is fine, used to the isolation and finding his power in it. But Ben Solo is dying to get his glove off and dive down to touch her, and he acts immediately without asking for permission.

He can feel her skin already before the contact. The air between electrifies just from the approach. And when they close the distance, the sparks make their way deeper into his hand.

Something about the contact makes Rey transform. Her clothing changes into a black dress with a cape flowing down her head and shoulders. She stands up and ignites a red, double-bladed lightsaber, and then Ben sees himself in the image, too. They fight back to back and nothing can stop them. Then Rey smiles at him and takes his hand, ready to stand with him through anything. They become pure, invincible raw power together. She is gorgeous and fierce, and she is _with him_.

He hears a sound, like an echo of a yell and the vision fades. Rey is again sitting on the ground in front of him as she first was. Her surroundings are blurry to him, even though he is still touching her, but something like bricks seem to be flying around her. And turning his head, he sees a hazy figure that he barely recognises as his uncle before it all disappears and he is again alone on his star destroyer.

The equation of seeing the power that Rey has inside of her and knowing that she is alone somewhere, isolated with Luke Skywalker, makes him terrified. If Ben can see it, there is no reason why Luke could not. And if he sees it, there may be no reason why he would not try again what he tried with Ben when sensing a similar power last time.

Unable to sleep, he spends hours in desperate attempts to tune into the Force, trying to somehow reach Rey and protect her. But no connection opens, just a subtle knowing that she is alive. Clinging to that hint of comfort, he finally falls asleep.

  
Ben wakes up into a hopeful sensation that takes him by surprise. Rey is not only alive but approaching him. ‘Rey is approaching this ship, which signifies an opportunity to complete the mission of bringing her to Snoke’, Kylo Ren corrects, but Ben Solo is not ready to stop his heart from jumping at the thought that Rey is coming _for him_.

Kylo has to really wrestle with Ben to get Rey to Snoke. As soon as she appears at the hangar in his father’s escape pod, Ben is ready to take the closest ship and disappear with her. Kylo orders stormtroopers to handcuff her, afraid that if Ben would touch her himself, he would lose it and ruin the mission. Waiting for the elevator to climb up to Snoke’s throne room, Kylo struggles to keep Ben from closing the tiny bit of distance between them and kissing her right there.

In a way, Ben is thankful to Kylo, as he understands that there may be no other way out than confronting Snoke. And together with Rey, they may have better chances against him than he would have alone. But once they are in Snoke’s throne room and he has Rey up in the air, screaming in pain, it turns out as the cruellest torture that Ben Solo has ever experienced. And to his surprise, it is making Kylo Ren equally enraged.

He takes the first opportunity to strike down Snoke, and then the vision starts to play out just like he saw it when touching Rey’s hand. They fight Snoke’s Praetorian Guard exactly as he saw. Even the way how Rey leans on his back and grabs his thigh for leverage to kick a guard down is just as in the vision. He feels the electricity in that touch, too, and it charges them both with more power and focus.

They are just as invincible as he foresaw. Rey is in different clothes and with a different weapon, but this version of her is just as gorgeous and fierce as the one he watched last time. And there is something about it that he could not see when just looking at it, but now when his body is here experiencing it, he can feel the intense heat. Both Ben and Kylo want her now more than anything, and they cannot wait for the next part of the vision to happen.

But it never happens. Not even though Rey obviously feels it, too. From the way she first looks back at him, it is clear how much she wants everything about him. But something makes her run away from it, and she goes on and on about saving the fleet of her friends from the past. He tries everything, convincing her, going mad at her, begging her, because he knows he never wants to be separated from her again, but nothing helps. Instead of taking his hand, she tries to snatch his grandfather’s lightsaber back to her, and its explosion knocks him out.  
  


* * *

  
As soon as nobody pays attention, Rey sneaks back to the shore and starts to run along it, looking for anything that could be used to cross. The Death Star ruin looming on the other side keeps reminding her about how pressed she is on time. And there is something more. Something on it is calling her, just like under Ach-To.

When she arrives to a little cove, she sees a small make-shift shed and two wave-skimmers on the water, tied into the shed, shifting up and down with the waves. A woman with messy blond hair, ragged clothes and slouched posture is sitting in front of the shed, cleaning parts. She distantly reminds Rey of an older scavenger with whom she would sometimes to the same work at Niima Outpost.

Rey runs straight to the rope of one of the skimmers and starts detaching it, but the woman interrupts her.

“Don’t go. The water is not safe now.”

“I have to.”

She keeps repeating those words as the woman keeps trying to convince her otherwise. Finally, when she has almost undone the knot, she stops what she is doing, faces the strange woman and says:

“I. Will. Go. Now.”

Why does each of her words make the woman’s body convulse? Even when she has finished, the spasms continue. Rey starts to see arcs of blue light flickering on the violently shaking body. And why are her own forearms up in front of her?

Terrified, Rey looks down to see her hands. Her fingers are pointed straight at the woman and blue lightnings are streaming out of them. Horrified but unable to move, Rey looks up again and sees a pair of grey eyes wide open, looking at her with horror and a plea for mercy, and around them a face turned white and distorted in pain, mouth open and reaching for a final breath, which never comes.

When Rey is able to pull her hands back and stop, the woman’s dead body falls on the shore, eyes staring up at the sky. For a moment, Rey just stares and gasps for air. Then she feels something in her stomach and throat and falls on all fours to throw up on the ground. She has not eaten much else than ration bars for the past day and their contents come out as a smooth, grey, acidic porridge that burns her mouth.

She wants to scream but knows that she would be found and… She throws up one more mouthful when imagining herself repeating what she just did, doing it on Chewie, Poe, and Finn, until their corpses lay on the ground in the same position. She will probably never dare to see any of her friends again, but now is not the time to grieve for it. She unties the rest of the knot, jumps on the wave-skimmer and makes her way over the violent waves to the Death Star.

She does not remember exactly the spot that the dagger pointed, but it is not necessary. The calling is getting so strong that her arms and legs are instinctively working their way to get her to the imperial vault. Once she reaches its door, it slides open like it had been waiting for her since this ruin fell here.

It is dim inside, but in the weak light beaming through the door, she can see Ben on the other side of the room. His back is turned to her, shirt off and pants rolled partly down to uncover the top half of his butt. A woman’s bare legs are wrapped around his waist and Rey can see black fabric flowing down on each side of her hips that keep squeezing into his.

Ben slides his hands over her body, pulling her ever closer. Ben, who Rey thought would still one day be _hers_ , like she foresaw when touching his hand back on Ach-To. Now his face is buried in the other woman’s neck and she has one hand tangled in his hair. Her head is tilted back and other hand wrapped around his shoulder, holding a glassy pyramid. Rey has come too late. They have the wayfinder, and they have each other.

When the woman lifts her head up and places her chin possessively over Ben’s shoulder, Rey sees that it is herself. It is the same Rey whom she saw on Ach-To, in her hut and in the cave. Still keeping Ben’s head hidden in her neck, she smiles at Rey and her teeth narrow into fangs. She holds out the wayfinder in her hand and crushes it to pieces.

With just a few steps, Rey is next to them and aims her lightsaber past Ben towards the head on his shoulder. But the dark Rey is equally quick. She pushes Ben away and lifts up two red laser blades to block Rey’s strike. Rey keeps attacking at her, she keeps blocking and attacking back, and they drift towards the door of the vault and out to the top of the ruin where giant waves splash on them.

Ben has got his clothes back on and followed them out.

“Get off her, she’s you!” he shouts to both of them but they do not listen.

He stays next to them, striking his lightsaber between them whenever it looks like one could not block the other’s next blow. He manages to save each of them several times until the Rey with the blue saber extends her free hand and smashes through the Force to throw him down on his back. It takes just a little nudge of blue lightning from her fingers to paralyse his hand enough for her to twist out his lightsaber and cast it in a wide arc to the water.

Then she focuses back on herself whom she is fighting. With a series of rapid blows, she is able to distract her enough to aim her next one on the hilt between her blades. This extinguishes the red saber and knocks it off her hands. It rolls over the edge into the water. Rey turns her blue blade straight towards her heart and thrusts.

But she hits something else. Left with no weapon to stop her, Ben has thrown his body between them. Rey shudders as she draws her blade out of him and watches him fall down against a flange on the edge of the ruin.

Tears fill her eyes and she can only think of one thing. She kneels down, presses her hand on the cavity burned by the laser through his ribs, closes her eyes and breathes. She gets distracted when the other Rey places her hand on hers. She pushes it violently away.

“Let me concentrate!” Her voice is blended in tears of rage.

“Let me help you.”

“No, you can’t help, you just bring destruction, you don’t understand. Healing is about channelling love. What do you know about that?”

“Everything.”

“Liar”, Rey manages to say, but tears are already all over her face and she knows that she is right.

“You know it’s true. You know half, I know half, and together we know everything.”

Rey does not say anything, but does not resist anymore when the other Rey presses her hand on top of hers on Ben. When they both focus on it, she feels parts of the tissues recovering and some of the veins patching back together. But it does not fully heal. And as soon as she becomes aware of it, she knows what she has to do.

“Come inside”, she says to her dark self.

She smiles and follows the invitation she has been waiting for. She lets first her hand fuse with Rey’s, then the wrist and bit by bit her whole arm. Then she moves even closer to fuse her shoulder with hers. When their hearts become one, Rey feels like it opens into a wholeness she has never experienced before but always longed for. Their shared presence crawls like a snake to conquer her whole body.

That gives her the push she needed to fully tap into the Force. Her entire being opens up to love-infused life force energy, which she funnels through her hand straight into Ben. Finally, she feels the tissues repair and skin patch up enclosing them. He draws a deeper breath and she releases her hand, face still wet of tears and the splashing water.

“I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand.”


End file.
